Worley Winery
Worley Winery is one of several alcoholic beverage facilities in Rapture. Despite the winery's direct in-house production in the Farmer's Market, the ridiculed "pathetic trou du cul" owner is said to resort to watering down his wine in order to continue making a profit.Pierre Gobbi's Audio Diary: Water in Wine One of the more notable wines bottled in this facility is Arcadia Merlot. History The citizens of Rapture accomplished many amazing feats of science and achievement. One of these triumphs included the successful production of wine at the bottom of the sea. The Worley Winery was one of several establishments which catered to the never-ending thirst of the Rapture populace. The facility became an anchor tenant of the Farmer's Market, and was quite a success in its time; it offered a diverse menu including the popular Arcadia Merlot, along with a sampling of different cheeses to compliment the wine. However, like many businesses in Rapture, the Worley eventually faced hardships from fierce economic rivalry. The winery had to cut costs in order to stay competitive with other producers and distributors of alcoholic beverages. The owner resorted to watering down the wine, an action that did not go unnoticed by citizens with a refined palette such as Pierre Gobbi. Ultimately, the Rapture Civil War would ruin the operation entirely. ''BioShock'' The Winery is made up of three floors: the topmost floor was used for sampling and purchasing bottles, the Winery Cellar Top Floor was used to store the various bottled product, and the Winery Cellar Bottom Floor was used to store their bulk stock in huge barrels. Wine Bar Here, customers could try some of Worley's finest wines in a relaxing atmosphere. The bar was spacious with a large amount of seating and tables, some of which have now been smashed. A Security Camera and Turret keep watch behind the bar, though that clearly hasn't prevented some violence breaking out. Cellar Top Floor The stairs at the back of the wine bar lead down to the wine cellar's top floor, which has been mostly emptied of its stock. A U-Invent can be found by the stairs, and there are several useful supplies scattered around the floor. If using the stairs to the lower level is too risky, a hole in one of the walls also leads down into a suspicious shack. Cellar Bottom Floor The bottom floor also housed the Worley Distillery, containing stills used to make hard liquor. A byproduct of the process is Distilled Water, for watering down the wine, and useful as a U-Invent component. The owner must have been very suspicious of thievery, because there are two Turrets and two Security Cameras keeping watch. A corpse can be found in the distillery floating by under a grate in the floor. The corpse contains a large amount of Dollars. It will pass beyond view under the floor, so the player should equip and use Telekinesis to grab it. A shack has been crudely constructed in one part of the distillery inside the player can find the Photographer's Eye Tonic. But be warned, removing it triggers a siren, alerting the shack's apparent residents who will then appear outside. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Gene Tonics (Found) *Photographer's Eye - In a shack in winery cellar, bottom floor. Audio Diary #Brigid Tenenbaum - Functional Children - On a table in the dining area of the upper floor. Golden Film Reels (BioShock: The Collection Only) #In the shack of the wine cellar's bottom floor. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' The entrance to Worley Winery can be seen in the Farmer's Market opposite the Central Square Bistro in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. However, the entrance to the winery is boarded up and sealed with a notice from Andrew Ryan claiming that the premises are "unsafe." A booth near the entrance is still stocked to sell barrels of fresh water from the Worley Distillery. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' A man encountered on High Street offers Elizabeth a tour at the Winery, assuming that the smell of booze starts her engine, after seeing her with the hungover Booker DeWitt. Video Gallery Pac-Man.png|''A tribute to gaming history.'' dropdownwinery.jpg|''The small room where you can find Photographer's Eye.'' Worley winery label.jpg|''The Worley Winery label from'' There's Something in the Sea. Behind the Scenes *The phonograph on the tasting room counter plays "Twentieth Century Blues" by Noël Coward. *In the dining area of Worley Winery in BioShock, there is a piece of cheese with a slice cut out of it laying on the ground in a corner, along with several bullet holes on the ground. From the right angle, this appears to be an homage to Pac-Man,Pac-Man, on Wikipedia as the cheese appears as though it's about to eat the "dots". This was placed in the game by BioShock designer Jean-Paul LeBreton."Arcadia Demade" designer commentary by Jean-Paul LeBreton on his blog, vectorpoem.com *When a wine barrel is struck, it will emit a purple liquid for a short period of time (most likely wine). This effect will take place anywhere the barrel is hit, even on a seemingly metal spigot. References de:Worley Winery fr:Worley Winery it:Worley Winery ru:Винокурня Уорли Category:Farmer's Market Category:Rapture Businesses